The multi-axle powertrain can be used for example for a motor vehicle and, in particular, it can be a component of the motor vehicle. The multi-axle powertrain makes possible the driving of several axles, for example, the first axle, especially a front axle, and the second axle, especially a rear axle, of the motor vehicle. An operative connection between the axles of the motor vehicle can be produced, for example, via a connecting shaft, which is preferably present as a Cardan shaft.
It is often desirable to carry out a multi-axle operation by means of the multi-axle powertrain only temporarily, during which several of the axles, i.e., especially the first axle as well as the second axle are in fact driven. In the case of the motor vehicle, this is only necessary, for example, if the traction when driven by only one of the axles, especially the first axle, would be too little and/or if the desired driving behavior can only be achieved with multi-axle drive. Thus, it often makes sense to only drive one of the axles, namely the first axle, by means of the multi-axle powertrain.
For this reason, the first axle is permanently in an operative connection with the drive device. Accordingly, the first axle is permanently driven by the drive device. An operative connection between the drive device and the second axle, on the contrary, exists preferably only temporarily, so that the second axle is only temporarily driven by the drive device.
For this purpose, the clutch coupling is provided, which is present in the operative connection between the drive device and the second axle. With the clutch coupling disengaged, the operative connection between the drive device and the second axle is disabled, so that only the first axle is driven. When the clutch coupling is at least partly engaged, especially fully engaged, on the other hand, a portion of the torque of the drive device is transferred to the second axle.